


between the crashing waves | yutae

by tokyosmilkyway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing It Better, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Yuta takes care of him, soft, theyre in love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosmilkyway/pseuds/tokyosmilkyway
Summary: "Do you need help with anything, Taeyong?", Yuta asked, and Taeyong felt a shiver running down his spine. Because somehow, Yuta wasn't just his band member, wasn't just a friend, because somewhere in between all the time they spent together, he had become more.; Taeyong is stressed and it doesn't seem to get better, so Yuta helps him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	between the crashing waves | yutae

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: please read the tags before reading, i don't want anyone going into this without any warning. also, English is not my first language and i'm not from an english-speaking country either, so i apologize for any grammar mistakes and hope it's still nice to read.  
> have fun reading <3

"Are you alright, Taeyong?", Yuta asked. Taeyong looked up from the book he had wanted to read but in fact only starred at the pages, not being able to process the words. Everything in his head felt like nothing but a big disaster, he could barely concentrate on anything and he couldn't even find himself being able to sleep. There was way too much going on, things to think about, and he was tired of it.

It was the first time since how it felt like ages that he had a break longer than a day, a whole five days, almost a week. He should be relaxing, getting rid of all the stress, maybe going out or trying out something new. But somehow, he couldn't find himself being able to relax. He loved being the leader, he really did, but it got so damn tiring and all he found on his plans was work, work, and even more work. There was nothing else, and it was stressing him out. Even today, he had woken up early, making the laundry and cleaning his room before making breakfast. He just wanted an actually relaxing break, but maybe that was too much to ask for.

The other members of 127 had agreed to go out, finally wanting to do something fun again without needing to think of not going to bed too late so they would be able to stand up the next day. Everyone was out except Taeyong, who had said something about relaxing at home, maybe playing some online games, but in fact, he was just feeling too weak to take any more steps that were not necessary. Yuta had agreed to stay home, too, and had been watching something on his laptop, sitting on the opposite of the couch. But now he had set the laptop aside, his eyes watching every move Taeyong made. And honestly, the older didn't know how to feel under Yuta's gaze.

"What- oh, yeah, yeah, I'm alright", Taeyong mumbled, his voice quieter and maybe even a bit softer than normal. Yuta was still watching him, his head tilted to the side. Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't like the other watching. Yuta's gaze had some kind of effect on him he didn't exactly understand yet. "Why?", he caught himself again, managing to ask the question with his voice sounding pretty normal again.

_This is just your band member, Taeyong. Don't make such a drama._

"You're holding your book upside down", Yuta answered simply, unable to hide the smirk on his lips.

Taeyong was sure, his face did imminently turn into the color of a tomato. He was sitting here for almost an hour now, and he didn't freaking realize that his book was _upside down_. How did he manage to do that?

The only thing that left his mouth was a surprised and also pretty embarrassed sounding " _oh_ " as he turned his book right away. His cheeks turned even more red as he saw Yuta softly chuckling.

"Do you need help with anything, Taeyong?", Yuta asked, and Taeyong felt a shiver running down his spine. Because somehow, Yuta wasn't just his band member, wasn't just a friend, because somewhere in between all the time they spent together, he had become more. Probably more than he was supposed to be.

The term _friends with benefits_ would probably fit them best, but Taeyong didn't like this term too much. Maybe, because he didn't want Yuta to just be his friend, maybe he wanted a bit more, but that was another story for another day because right now, he was totally busy with Yuta's gaze on him.

Taeyong knew exactly what Yuta meant with help, and to be honest, he had thought about it since Yuta sat down on the other side of the couch. Maybe even longer, the thought had come up the last days a lot. He was just so stressed and he just wanted a good sleep and a good hug and someone to tell him that it was actually worth it all and just himself to stop worrying and thinking for at least a short time. Yuta always managed to let him feel so damn amazing.

"Maybe", the older mumbled, feeling himself melt under Yuta's gaze. He didn't like telling his problems to others, and he liked it even less to ask for help. Something always told him he was bothering them, they all had enough of their own problems and worries and so Taeyong kept his own bottled up until someone actually got him to talk. Most of the time, it was Yuta, and most of the time, it happened like this.

"You remember when I told you to talk to me when you're feeling down and stressed?", the Japanese man asked, and Taeyong felt guilt crawling up his body. Yes, he did remember it. Yuta told him enough times. " 'm sorry."

"It's alright, babydoll. I know it's not easy for you", something in the way Yuta pronounced the nickname made Taeyong wince, and he almost let out a small whimper. He wanted more, wanted Yuta to touch him, tell him more of those sweet words he always said.

"Please", he mumbled, hiding behind his hands covering his face. It was useless, Yuta had seen him helpless and whining and whimpering and fully gone so many times, but it was still kind of embarrassing how fast he was gone from just those simple words. It had been just a nickname, but to Taeyong it was so much more.

"Do you want more, Taeyong?", Yuta asked, closing his laptop on the table, and Taeyong nodded desperately. Yuta chuckled, standing up and holding out his hand, which the older took thankfully. His knees felt weak and he was pretty sure he would have stumbled without Yuta's help. "My room or yours?", the younger asked, pulling Taeyong closer to him.

"Yours", Taeyong mumbled, concentrating on Yuta's fingertips dancing across his wrist, holding him softly. It felt so good, Yuta's soft touches, even if it was just something simple like this. "Smells like you."

They made their way to the room Yuta shared with Taeil, Yuta not letting go of Taeyong's hand, the older being happy about that. He wanted Yuta close, wanted to finally feel his lips again. It had been so long since they did anything like this, and Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. Yuta closed the door behind them, not really worrying about the other's coming back since they had wanted to stay out late anyways.

He sat down on his bed, motioning Taeyong to sit on his lap, and Taeyong happily obligated. "Such a good boy", Yuta praised, while rubbing circles on his back and his other hand caressing Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong leaned himself against Yuta's hand at the praise, blushing.

"Are you already so gone, babydoll?", Yuta mumbled, pulling Taeyong closer to him, helping the smaller place his soft hands on his shoulders to have something to hold on to. "Oh, baby, you must have been so stressed, haven't you? My pretty little leader, always taking care of everyone. Need someone to take care of you, too, don't you?"

Taeyong leaned forward, trying to hide his red face in Yuta's neck. They barely did anything and he was already so worked up, but he couldn't help it. It felt so good, to have someone close, drowning him in compliments, finally someone taking care of _him_.

"Don't hide yourself, Yongie, I want to see your pretty face", Yuta mumbled, making Taeyong look up to him through half-closed eyes. And damn, he looked so gone, so pretty in Yuta's arms, and the Japanese loved it more than anything else. If he got to see Taeyong, preferably like this, he'd walk to the end of the world for it. "You did so well, all those weeks, babydoll. I'm so proud of you. You're my good boy, aren't you?"

"Mmh", Taeyong confirmed, trying to snuggle even closer. "Wanna be your good boy, Oppa." Yuta couldn't help but smile at the name Taeyong gave him. It sounded so pretty coming out of his mouth.

"You're my best boy, Taeyongie, the only one", Yuta mumbled, still rubbing circles on Taeyong's back, his other hand now stuck in Taeyong's soft hair. Taeyongs makes a sleepy sound, still trying to come closer, but Yuta was pretty sure that wasn't possible. Their bodies were already pressed together, not that he minded. He liked Taeyong breathing softly against his neck, he sounded so calm, and honestly, Yuta would stay like this for days if it meant making Taeyong happy. Damn, he would do everything for him. "Are you sleepy, babydoll?"

"Bit", Taeyong answered, his voice nuzzled by speaking directly against Yuta's skin. He couldn't really remember the last time he had an actual calming sleep, not full of weird and scary dreams or waking up in the middle of the night. He missed sleeping with someone hugging him, holding him. With _someone_ , he meant Yuta. "But don't wanna go to sleep yet."

"You don't, baby?", Yuta asked, and Taeyong made his way to sitting up straight again. "What do you want to do then?"

"Wanna kiss you", the older mumbled, and Yuta smiled softly before pressing his lips on Taeyong's. Their lips moved against each other, Taeyong letting Yuta guide him while still holding onto his shoulders. Damn, how much he had missed this.

Yuta's hands were now holding his small waist, and Taeyong felt himself slipping further away. It was nothing but soft and comforting, and Taeyong felt like he could finally stop thinking, let go of all the stress. He whimpered as Yuta pulled away, not wanting it to end just now. He had searched for this feeling so long.

As if he read his thoughts, Yuta comfortingly rubbed circles in his hip. "Just let go, babydoll. I know you want to, I'll hold you." Taeyong couldn't help but let out a whine at Yuta's words. He felt so small in the other's arms, so safe. "Yuta", his voice came out quiet, sounding broken. " _Touch me_."

"Don't be so demanding, doll. Ask nicely."

" _Oppa_ ", Taeyong's face was once again buried in Yuta's shoulder, seeking the comfort of the other's warm body. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even exactly know what he wanted. Everything on his mind was Yuta, Yuta, Yuta, and all he wanted was Yuta, too. "Please."

"That's better, baby", Yuta praised, his fingers slipping under Taeyong's shirt, now caressing his soft skin. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

Taeyong didn't know what to say. He couldn't seem to sort the words in his head, couldn't seem to find a way to talk. It had been so long since he had been touched like this, and it was overwhelming every time. So he settles for taking one of Yuta's hands in his, moving them to his ass.

"You want me to touch you there, babydoll? Your cute little butt?", Yuta asked, making Taeyong whimper as he softly let his hands wander down the back of Taeyong's sweatpants. The older's fingers were clinging onto his shoulders, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. "Or do you want me to touch you here? Touch your hole."

"Oppa", Taeyong whimpered. "Please, I'm so empty."

"Well, I guess Oppa will have to do something about that. When was the last time you touched yourself, babydoll?" One of his fingers slipped under Taeyong's sweatpants, making the smaller shiver in his hold.

"So long, Oppa, has been so long. Wasn't you, and only wanted you."

Yuta peppered small kisses on Taeyong's jawline. "Such a good boy, aren't you? Don't even need to tell my boy that he can't touch himself, because he doesn't want it anyways. Only my pretty little boy can do that, right?" Taeyong felt himself sinking deeper, into that soft space, his head still full of Yuta and the words he was saying. "But, Taeyong, the next time you need me, I want you to come to me. You know I'm always here for you, and you would never bother me. You don't need to keep everything bottled up like this." Yuta looked serious, and Taeyong knew that he was right. And right now, he felt like he could tell everything to Yuta.

" 'kay, Oppa", he mumbled, and Yuta gave him another soft peck, on the lips this time.

"Let's get you out of these pants now, okay babydoll?", Yuta asked, and Taeyong nodded eagerly, letting the Japanese pull of the fabric. He was fully hard by now, and as Yuta's fingertips touched his cock, still hidden behind his boxers, he let out a small moan. "You're so sensitive, Taeyong, so cute."

Taeyong's face turned red, pulling on Yuta's black T-Shirt. "Want your shirt, Oppa. Wanna smell like you", he mumbled, looking down on the sheets, not wanting Yuta to see him all flustered. No matter how often this had happened, he still felt a certain type of embarrassment every time.

Yuta helped the smaller out of his shirt, before swapping it with his own shirt. Taeyong sniffled softly, breathing in Yuta's soft scent. He smelled like something between apples - his shampoo- and musky, from working out. "You look so cute, babydoll. Now, let's get you out of your boxers, too, so I can touch right."

"Please", Taeyong mumbled, making grabby hands for the taller. Yuta chuckled, sitting Taeyong on his lap once again before helping him out of his underwear.

Taeyong's breath hitched as he felt Yuta's hand wrapping around his cock, easily fitting in the larger hand. It wasn't a secret that Taeyong was rather small, and even though he had always been a bit insecure about this, Yuta didn't seem to care. He called it cute, and Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't like the slight embarrassment coming with this.

"You're so cute, babydoll. Looking so pretty for me", Yuta's low voice made its way to Taeyong's ear, Taeyong letting out a breathy moan. Yuta was still stroking his cock, Taeyong's small hands all over Yuta's naked chest.

"Oppa, please", he whimpered, letting his head fall forward, trying to snuggle closer to Yuta.

"Shh, babydoll, I'm here", Yuta shushed him, pulling him closer, placing the smaller's hand on his shoulders once again, Taeyong searching for a hold on. "I'll finger you now, yeah?" Yuta grabbed a bottle of lube from somewhere between the sheets, and for a moment, Taeyong wondered if Yuta had planned this, but the thought quickly disappeared as one lubed-up finger entered his tight heat, making his eyes roll back.

"You are so tight, babydoll, you really didn't touch yourself at all. Such a good boy", Yuta's voice sounded so sweet, and Taeyong felt like he was being drowned in honey. He felt dizzy, and the feeling only got stronger as Yuta began to move his finger.

Taeyong was panting, his mouth hanging slightly open, tears forming in his eyes, it felt so damn good. Everything was good when Yuta was the one doing it. " _Please_ , Oppa, more", he breathed out, desperation hanging in his voice. "Fuck me, please."

But as Yuta shook his head, he could feel himself tearing up. Did he do something wrong? Didn't Yuta want him anymore? What was he going to do now?

"Shh, babydoll, don't cry", Yuta mumbled, wiping a tear from his cheek that Taeyong didn't even realize. At the same time, he entered a second finger, and Taeyong was stuck between the pleasure from Yuta carefully scissoring his fingers and himself being seconds away from crying. "I'll fuck you, gladly, but not now. You're tired, and I want you to have a good sleep without standing in the kitchen in the middle of the night, yeah? We have the whole week to ourselves, babydoll. I want you to enjoy this, and not take it too fast."

Taeyong nodded, still sniffling, but at least not crying anymore. "Fine. But wanna make you cum too, Oppa", he muttered, looking up as Yuta caressed his cheek.

"Alright, baby, you can touch me too, and we can cum together", he allowed, and Taeyong worked his fingers pulling down Yuta's sweatpants just enough so he could pull out Yuta's cock. The Japanese bit back a moan as Taeyong wrapped his small hand around him, adding a third finger inside the older. "You're so fucking tight, babydoll. And you're jerking me of so well, m-making me feel so good", Yuta breathed out, his voice sounding raspy.

Taeyong's breath hitched and he moaned out loudly as Yuta's long fingers managed to hit that sweet spot inside him so easily. "Please, Oppa", he begged, not even exactly knowing what he was searching for. Yuta hit that one spot again, and again. He pushed himself back onto Yuta's fingers while jerking off the taller at the same time.

"Can you come like this, doll? Can you come from my fingers? You look so wrecked, baby, so pretty all desperate for me", Yuta mumbled, not being able to help himself from letting out moans in between the words, too. Taeyong's warm hand was working on his cock, and he looked so, so pretty like this, he was pretty sure he could get off like this.

"Yes, yes, ye- fill me up so good, better than my own, better than anyone else", he cried out, his voice shaking. Yuta chuckled, teasingly curling his fingers to run over his prostate again. Taeyong couldn't remember the last time he had felt pleasure like this. When they were working, he barely had time for a quick jerk-off in the shower and even when he managed to finger himself, nothing would make it ever feel the same as when Yuta did it.

Taeyong was leaking so much, spilling precum all over his shaft, some even landing on Yuta's shirt. The way Yuta was touching him and how he was talking was keeping him in this cloudy, sweet stage of mind he never wanted to leave, in which he couldn't think clearly. But, fuck, that didn't matter, because Yuta was here to take care of him. Yuta took care of him, and that was all he needed.

"Oppa", he whimpered, kind of embarrassed for being already so worked up. "Wanna cum, _please_." And really, how could Yuta say no to Taeyong looking up to him, his eyes rolled back in pleasure, breathing heavily. He looked so heavenly and sinful at the same time, and Yuta felt so, so lucky for being able to see his in fact Hyung like this, all desperate, calling him Oppa, wrecked from only his fingers.

"It's alright, babydoll. Cum with me", he mumbled, before kissing Taeyong. The kiss felt sweet, more like a first kiss than all the kisses they had shared before this, not desperately sucking onto each other, not their teeth clicking together. Instead, it felt full of love.

Taeyong's lips were wet and soft on his, only managing to kiss him sloppily, but that was alright. Yuta licked over Taeyong's bottom lip, and the smaller cried out while spilling his cum all over the T-Shirt he was wearing, his left hand's fingers digging into Yuta's shoulders, and Yuta himself was cumming all over Taeyong's hand.

Taeyong's hips shuttered, while Yuta was still trusting his fingers inside him, helping him ride out his orgasm. Taeyong stopped moving after Yuta pulled out his fingers, whining at first at the empty, before letting go of Yuta's cock, too. The younger smiled at him, kissing him once again, softer this time. His cheeks turned into a slight pink as he looked into the other male's eyes, hiding in the crock of Yuta's neck. The Japanese laughed softly, pressing another kiss on Taeyong's cheek, hugging him closely. "So sweet, Taeyong. My pretty boy."

He wished for this feeling, the feeling that Yuta's sweet words, his touch, just seeing him happy caused him to feel, to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! i'm not to sure about the end, but it feel right to keep writing the aftercare out, i think it's better like that. but u can be sure that yuta absolutely took care of yongie bc he's a good bOi :)
> 
> maybe leave some nice words or kudos if u liked it, i didn't write in a while and i'd be happy about feedback <3


End file.
